Sexual Tension
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: Jessica and Roman have never seen eye to eye but despite being his on screen wife Jessica can't help but be attracted to him. When Roman finds out he takes fully advantage of it and things heat up between them when the roster goes to a night club after Monday Night RAW


**Sexual Tension**

**Authors Note:**** Jessica and Roman have never seen eye to eye but despite being his on screen wife Jessica can't help but be attracted to him. When Roman finds out he takes fully advantage of it and things heat up between them when the roster goes to a night club after Monday Night RAW**

* * *

Jessica sat in catering with Maryse as they ate. "I am so ready to push this baby out." Maryse said leaning back in her chair.

Jessica chuckled. "It'll be real soon trust me." She said

"Any day." She said. "Anyways. Girl there is sexual tension between you and Roman everybody can see it. "

Jessica scoffed. "Sure. We don't get along why would there be sexual tension there?" She asked

"Girl please, I see the way you look at him. You hate watching him leave but you love to see him go." Maryse smirked

Jessica shook her head. "Like he would even be attracted to a girl like me. You've seen the women he has on his arms. I'm not his type." She said throwing her plate away

"Those women look like sticks. I've seen the way he looks at you, licking his lips. He wants to pound you into his mattress." She said

"No he doesn't. Stop it." She said

Maryse puts her hands up. "Fine but you know its true." She looked up and saw Roman walk in. "Speaking of the devil. Look who just walked in." She said

Jessica looked over and saw Roman standing over at a table talking to Seth and few other guys on the roster. Her eyes scanned over and she caught herself biting her lip. Damn he looked good. She shook her head and turned away before he caught her, but he had already caught her looking

Maryse looked at her. "You were checking him out." She said

"No I was not." She said

Roman gave Seth a fist bump then walked over to the table where Jessica and Maryse were at. "Hey ladies." He said

"Hey Roman." Maryse said

Jessica rolled her eyes a bit then looked at him. "What do you want?" She asked

"Oh someone's feisty today." He said

"I wasn't till you came over here." She said

Roman gave her one of his famous smirks. "I know all the right buttons to push baby girl." He said twirling a piece of her hair around his finger

Jessica kept herself from biting her lip and slapped his hand away. "Ow. Someone's being mean today as well." He said

Jessica rolled her eyes at him. "Don't mind her. How are you Roman?" Maryse asked

"I'm good. How are you and the baby?" He asked

"We're fine thank you, uh since you're here would you mind helping me up so I can go to the bathroom?" She asked

"I don't mind." He grabbed Maryse's hands and helped her up then sat in her chair when she walked away. "I saw you looking at me." He said

"I wasn't look at you. I was looking passed you." She said taking a sip of her water

Roman chuckled. "So you were checking me out while I was over there talking to Seth?" He asked

"No I wasn't." She said

"Sure." He heard Seth calling him. "I'll see you later baby girl." Roman said and got up

As he was walking away from her, he looked back and winked at her. Jessica bit her lip watching him walk out of catering. "When are you gonna throw Jessica down and fuck her already?" Seth asked as they walked down the hall

"I don't wanna fuck her Seth." He said

"Sure you don't. Man when are you gonna stop being so oblivious to the fact that there is sexual tension between you and Jessica?" He asked

"There isn't sexual tension between us. Yeah she's hot as hell but there's no sexual tension there." He said

Seth scoffed. "That's funny considering everyone can see you're attracted to each other." He said

"Jessica attracted to me? Yeah right." He said

"She is. I overheard and Maryse talking and she is attracted to you." He said

Roman stopped. "Are you serious?" He asked

"Yeah. You should take full advantage of it." He said and walked to the locker room

Roman watched him walk away and shook his head. He saw Jessica and Maryse walking down the other end of the hall since the women and the men's locker room were on opposite ends of the hall. He licked his lips as he saw the way Jessica's dress hugged her curves.

Despite being husband and wife on screen he was attracted to her. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. Now knowing Jessica was attracted to him Roman was gonna take full advantage of it

* * *

After Roman's match, Jessica and Roman stood at the top of the ramp after Roman's victory against Sheamus. "Roman Reigns victorious here tonight over Sheamus." Michael Cole said

Jessica stood in front of Roman as he posed behind her. She was character so when Roman grabbed her hips she smiled and put a arm around his neck. "I know you're attracted to me baby girl." Roman said

Jessica was shocked although she couldn't show it since there was a camera in her face, she stayed in character and continued smirking at Sheamus. Roman grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss for the camera. Roman continued kissing her until the camera man said break it up

Roman smirked at Sheamus then grabbed Jessica's hand and walked backstage. Once backstage Roman started talking to Vince and Jessica started talking with Paige. Roman winked at Jessica as he walked through the curtain to get to the backstage area

"So you ready for the club tonight?" Paige asked

"Oh yeah. I'll see you there." She said

Paige nodded and headed out to the arena with the rest of Absolution. Jessica walked to the backstage area and started heading towards the women's locker room to get ready for the club

A couple hours later, at the club, Jessica stood at the bar drinking her drink not paying attention to anyone around her. She didn't even know Roman was coming up behind her till she saw a beer bottle being sat down and hands on her hips. "Oh you didn't push me off." He said loud enough to where Jessica could hear him

"I don't wanna cause a scene." She said

He smirked and pressed himself against her. "When I said I knew you were attracted to me because Seth told me and I know you're attracted to me." He said

Jessica looked at him. "There's so much sexual tension between us, you can cut it like a knife." Roman said moving her hair and kissing her neck

"Mmm I wanna fuck you so bad." He whispered

Jessica bit her lip as his continued to whisper in her ear. Roman wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her closer. "If I could I would ripped this dress off of you and bend you over this bar and show everyone who you belong too." He said

Jessica licked her lips and turned around pulling him into a kiss. Roman kissed her back kneading her ass. "Come on lets get out of here. My house is not that far from here." Roman said

Jessica nodded grabbing her purse. Roman grabbed her hand and lead her to his car. On the way to his house Jessica started kissing on Roman's neck as Roman ran a hand up and down her leg. "Almost there baby." He said

"Good." She smirked

Roman pulled into his driveway not long afterwards. Jessica was taken back as they walked in. "Whoa." She said

"Thanks baby." He took he into the kitchen and Jessica was amazed. Roman kissed her and poured them drinks. Jessica drank hers and pulled him into another kiss and smiled when Roman picked her up and sat her on the counter

Roman stood in between her legs, his hands on her thighs as Jessica put her arms around his neck. He raised her hips up off the counter and pulled her underwear off. "Lets take this party upstairs." He said

Jessica nodded wrapping her legs around him as he went upstairs. Roman kicked the door shut and sat on the couch in his room kissing Jessica cradling her neck. Jessica pushed his jacket off of him and Roman threw it in the floor. Reaching behind her, Roman unzipped her dress and Jessica stood up and slid it off. Roman licked his lips and stood up pulling her into another kiss and walked them over to the bed

He picked her up and laid her down on the bed, taking his shirt off. Jessica smirked seeing his torso, she sat up and ran her hand over his abs, he flexed them as she ran her hand over them

Roman grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head. "You keep them there." He said. Jessica nodded and watched him, he grabbed her foot and pulled her shoe off doing the same with the other foot. He crawled on top of her and began kissing her neck making Jessica move her head to give him better access.

Kissing over her chest, he made it to her breasts and kneaded them in his hands playing with the nipples before taking one into his mouth while playing with the other one. He repeated the action on her other breast and kissed down her stomach still kneading her breasts

"You're soaked baby girl." He said

"Because of you." She said

He smirked spreading her legs and licked his lips. Roman dove in licking her clit keeping her legs spread. He stared up at her eating her out as Jessica threw her head back. Roman pulled away a few minutes later silencing Jessica's whine. He sat up and pulled his pants, shoes, and socks off

Jessica watched him licking her lips and touching her clit. Roman got back on the bed and removed her hand. "Ready baby girl?" He asked

"Oh yeah." She said

Roman grabbed the base of his cock and slid into her with a moan. "Oh so good." He moaned

Jessica moaned as he thrusted into her. "Fuck you're so big." She said

"All for you baby." He leaned down and started kissing her then started pounding her, grabbing her breasts. Jessica threw her head moaning loudly

Roman flipped them over and made Jessica ride him. She rolled her hips as Roman held her breasts, she leaned over him with her breasts in his face and he started kissing and sucking on her breasts. He held onto her hips and thrusted up into her. "Fuck baby you're so damn tight. Feels so damn good." He moaned

Jessica moaned as Roman flipped them back over and pounded her. He turned her over and held onto her hips pounding her. "Oh fuck! Roman right there!" She moaned

He grabbed her hands and put them behind her back as he went faster. "So damn good baby." He moaned

Roman went even faster and Jessica said she was close. "Cum for daddy. Cum for me daddy." He said into her ear. He started pounding her even more

Jessica grabbed the sheets below her and came around him and Roman stilled he thrusts. Her reaction made him spill into her with a loud reaction

Roman laid beside her catching his breath, Jessica turned over and grabbed his cock and started stroking him to full hardness. Roman grabbed her and put them in the 69 position. She took his hard cock into her mouth, feeling Roman eating her out. Roman slapped her on the ass as he ate her out faster

Jessica bobbed her head on his cock and rolled her hips against Roman's mouth. She bobbed her head even faster and moaned around his cock as she felt him driving his tongue in and out of her. She licked the underside of his cock and moaned feeling Roman go deeper

Roman pulled away from her. "On your back baby." He said

Jessica moved off of him and laid down, Roman straddled her face and slipped his cock into her mouth rolling his hips. He watched Jessica touch herself just as he did thrusting his cock into her mouth. "Daddy's close baby." He said

Roman started thrusting his cock into her mouth faster feeling his ending nearing. "Here we go baby." He moaned. He released into Jessica's mouth with a loud moan. He laid beside her and held her as she came then licked her fingers off

"Have you always been attracted to me?" She asked

"Ever since I met you." He smirked and kissed her slapping her on the ass

He pulled the blanket over them and fell asleep with her. "Where's Jessica?" Maryse asked

"Where the heck is Roman?" Seth asked

Maryse chuckled and shook her head texting Jessica. _"I want all the juicy details."_

* * *

**Moved from Tumblr **

**R&R**


End file.
